


What's Mine is Yours

by reiflection



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I just want them to be happy thanks, M/M, Non-Canonical, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiflection/pseuds/reiflection
Summary: Eiji was so excited. He was waiting all this time from the moment they booked the plane tickets to the moment they packed the day before they left. Ash and Eiji were finally going to Japan.





	1. Japan!

Eiji was so excited. He was waiting all this time from the moment they booked the plane tickets to the moment they packed the day before they left. Ash and Eiji were finally going to Japan. 

They’ve talked about it for a long time and now that everything’s settled down in New York, it was Eiji’s time to shine. No more Ash showing him around New York, it was all on him to pridefully show off his home country for the first time to the American boy. But, the two were going to be late if a certain blonde didn’t wake up soon. 

“Ash! Wake up!” He looked at the clock, it was 6:30am. The latest they had to leave was 6:50am. “If you don’t get up soon we’re going to miss our flight!” 

“Five more minutes...” The blonde grumbled as he covered his head with their shared comforter. Eiji’s eye twitched in annoyance. He grabbed one end of the comforter. 

“You said five minutes ago,” he pulled the comforter high off Ash’s sleeping form. “Five minutes ago!” The blanket fluttered off the bed and onto the floor, exposing the blonde curled up in the fetal position with his back facing Eiji. He looked so peaceful, it almost made Eiji feel bad for waking him up in such an abrasive way, but then again, this was Ash he was dealing with. 

“Breakfast’s in the kitchen. Go eat before we go!” He yelled as he stormed out of the room to organize the things they’d need for their departure. 

He set their two luggages beside the door as well as the two backpacks they planned to carry on the flight with them; filled with games, cards and electronics like Eiji’s DS he brought when he first came here to New York. He wiped the sweat off his brow, but admired his handiwork. He wanted to show Ash that he was capable of some heavy lifting. After, he peered into the kitchen and smiled softly at the slightly drowsy Ash trying to eat his food. He took the bowl full of natto and sniffed it. His nose wrinkled in disgust, but nonetheless, stirred it until it was its usual sticky form, poured it over the bowl of rice, and attempted to eat it once more. Eiji’s chest softened, and an overwhelming fondness of his boyfriend even over the simplest actions filled his heart. He couldn’t wait to go to back to Japan, but this time, with his lover by his side. 

-

The two packed their bags in the back of the Max’s car and bid their friends farewell.

“Come back and visit us okay?” Sniffled Bones, on the brink of crying. “W-We’ll miss you!” 

“Y-Yea! Don’t forget us!” Kong wiped a tear from his eye. 

Eiji bowed. “Thank you for taking care of me all this time. I’ll come back soon!” He stood up and flashed them his brightest smile, which caused the two’s tears to finally come. 

“Eiji!” They both ran over in sync and gave him a firm hug, sandwiching him between the two. He felt the wind knocked out of him, but he let it happen. He didn’t know when the next time he’d see them again was going to be. 

“Oi you guys,” Ash tapped them on their heads lightly with the knuckle of his index finger. “It’s not like he’ll be gone forever.” 

The two comedically stopped their crying for one moment, before they roped Ash into the hug, sobbing more tears. “Boss!” The two cried. 

Ash sighed. “We’ll be back soon.” He gently told them as he let them hug him, relishing in the warmth friendship had to offer. 

The hug lasted for what seemed to be forever until Max cleared his throat. “If you guys don’t get going, you’ll be late.” He said as he checked his watch, causing Eiji to check his as well. They had a bit of time, but cut it short just in case the few extra minutes would be of use to them. 

The group hug dissolved and they got into the car, waving as the two figures of their friends disappeared in the distance.

-

Once they arrived at the airport, it was time to also say goodbye to Max. 

Without warning or advanced notice, Max hugged the two of them, one for each of his arms. “Have a good flight,” he let them go and clapped Eiji on the shoulder. “And give Ibe my regards.” Eiji nodded and thanked him for everything as well. 

“See you later, Dad.” The blonde sassily waved his hand as he extended the handle of his luggage and started to walk off toward their gate. 

Max clicked his tongue. “That brat’ll never change, huh.” Max sighed. “Take good care of him, okay?” 

The young Japanese male turned to face him, his dark black eyes reflected his confidence and determination. “I will.” 

-

After putting their carry-on’s in the overhead storage, the two settled down on the plane. Ash took the window seat, and Eiji took the one beside him. 

“Is this your first time flying in a plane to go on vacation?” The black haired boy asked Ash excitedly. Without taking his gaze from the window, he nodded wordlessly. “Man, I do love flying! It’s the best to see all the clouds and scenery below!” Another wordless nod. “Plus when the sun sets and rises, it gets super pretty!” Another wordless nod. Something was wrong. 

“Hey Ash, are you okay?” He tapped his boyfriend on the back. Ash turned to him, and he was paler than his naturally fair skin. “Are you okay?!” Eiji repeated, his voice dyed with concern. 

“I-I’ll be fine.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still trying to keep up his cool and brave demeanour. 

“What are you scared of?” Eiji asked. “Maybe I can help.” 

The blonde swallowed before he spoke. “Take o-off...” Oh. That was an understandable fear, but Eiji guessed Ash wasn’t as fearless as he let on. He chuckled at the thought. Even if it wasn’t his first time on a plane, Eiji guessed it was different if you were flying in one for leisure than one where your life was on the line. 

“It’s okay, everyone’s afraid of take-off, but I have something that’ll help,” he fumbled around his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and handed a stick to Ash. “Here, gum.” 

Ash took it apprehensively. “It helps during take off. It pops your ears.” Eiji explained. 

“Thanks.” He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, chewing it loud enough to make Eiji cringe. 

“When you chew like that...” He didn’t even bother finishing his sentence. “Never mind.” 

“I know,” Ash smiled. “I only did it to tease you. Since I know you hate it.” 

Eiji couldn’t help but chuckle as he playfully punched the shoulder of his boyfriend, maybe a little too hard. 

“Ouch, are you getting stronger?” He sucked in a breath through his teeth and rubbed his shoulder. “That one hurt.”

The black haired boy’s face lit with delight. “Really?!” Eiji rolled up the sleeve to his sweater and flexed. “I’ve been training really hard! I’m glad to see it finally paying off-“

“Just kidding.” Ash chuckled. Eiji’s face twitched in annoyance at his bratty boyfriend. 

“You..!” 

-

It was finally time for take off. Eiji looked at his boyfriend, who was leaning back in his seat, eyes closed, trying to calm himself. 

He tapped him on the shoulder, which received him an intense stare. Catching Ash off guard was something Eiji would never be able to do. “Everything’s going to be fine!” He extended his hand on the shared armrest between them. “Here, if you need to hold a grown-up’s hand.” He teased. 

Ash pouted. “I’m not a kid.” He mumbled as his hand made its way into Eiji’s, the warmth of Ash’s hand warming his heart as well. Then, as the plane started its ascend into the bountiful sky, Ash clenched Eiji’s hand tightly as he rubbed small circles on the back of Ash’s hand to soothe him. No matter how Eiji looked at it, he was still a vulnerable kid at heart in some ways that he hadn’t outgrown yet. 

-

Once the plane safely took off and stabilized in the air, they were allowed to free roam, but didn’t feel the need to leave their seats just yet. 

“Are you still nervous?” Eiji asked. 

“Wow.” Ash replied, when the black haired boy turned to him, he saw his boyfriend’s jade eyes lit with childish excitement as if he were a kid in a candy store. 

Eiji peered over Ash’s form to see what mesmerized his boyfriend, and let out a small gasp. An orangey glow dusted the clouds as the sun began to rise for the day. Eiji looked at Ash, who continued to look onward at the vast sky around them from the window, with one thought rising in his mind. 

“Now you’re soaring too.” Slipped passed Eiji’s lips. Ash turned to him, looking at him in confusion. When he realized what he said, his face lit up like a beacon. “Uh,” he waved his hands in front of his face as he recollected his thoughts. He instinctively brought his hand up to scratch his cheek and smiled. “It’s just that back when I first met you, that was one of the things you said I did when I vaulted over the wall. Now you’re the one soaring.” 

A moment of silence passed between the two before Ash let out a chuckle. He leaned back in his chair before bringing his head to rest on Eiji’s shoulder. “And it’s all thanks to you. If you hadn’t been by my side...” His eyes flashed with hurt and loss. He didn’t finish his sentence, but Eiji knew what he meant. If Ash didn’t have Eiji around, he would have lost himself in all of the blood he’s spilled. He would have lost himself to the countless nightmares that haunted him every night, and he would have felt like he was all alone in a world where no one understood him. 

“I don’t regret going to America at all. Because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met the gangs and I wouldn’t have met Skip or Shorter,” his voice wavered as he mentioned those names. “And if I didn’t go, I wouldn’t have been able to have met you.” Eiji relaxed back in his seat and took a deep break before continuing. “My life would have been the same as before. Boring and plain. Thanks to you, I don’t think that’ll be the case anymore.” The black haired boy chuckled. He was waiting for a reply from Ash, until soft snoring graced his ears. His gaze fell on the blonde, who was fast asleep and a soft smile made its way upon his face. No matter how Eiji looked at it, he loved Ash, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. 

Eiji placed a quick kiss atop the blonde’s head before settling his own head on top of Ash’s. He closed his eyes, letting sleep whisk him away the same peaceful way it did his lover.


	2. Meeting the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets Eiji’s family

The first thing Eiji did when he got of the plane was stretch. Letting out the longest whine as he twisted and turned his body after hours of not moving around, he waited for his boyfriend to do the same before going to meet with his family. 

Ash asked, “What’s your family like again?” He grunted as he stretched his arms above his head. 

“Hm...” Eiji took a moment to piece together how to explain his family. He brought his hand under his chin to ponder. “They’re really nice people?”

Ash looked at him in disbelief. “Is that all?” 

“Hmm...” He thought of each of his family members specifically, then continued. “My mom can be kind of overprotective and strict, but she only is because she cares about me. Even then, she’s mostly gentle and caring, until you make her mad.” 

Ash smiled. “I guess that’s where you get your kindness from.” He looked as if he were reminiscing about past times where Eiji was kind to him. 

“Mhm,” his face heated up from the subtle compliment. How was he so smooth? He cleared his throat. “My dad on the other hand... He’s completely different. He’s also kind and caring, but he’s completely aloof and a lot weaker than my mom… He’s a bit of an airhead.” 

Ash said,“I see. Everything makes sense now.” 

Eiji, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. Just that from the way you described them, I see both of them in you.” 

“Well, they did raise me after all. Oh,” He remembered. Last but certainly not least, “I almost forgot about my little sister!” 

“What’s your little sister like?” asked Ash inquisitively.

“She’s... a brat!” Eiji proceeded to go on for another few minutes about how annoying she was before coming back around to wrap up what he was saying about her. “She’s not cute at all!! But she has her moments where she is. She’s talented and is good at any sport you can mention.”

The blonde tossed a random sport into the air. “Hockey?” 

Eiji deflated, “... Except that. She had a really bad fall on the ice when she was just starting out and hated it ever since.” 

Ash chuckled, “I don’t think that’s every sport then.” 

“You know what I meant!” He cleared his throat, “she’s also really great at playing a lot of instruments.” He looked down at the ground and muttered, “A lot better than I am.” 

Ash wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You have things you’re good at too,” he reassured him. “Don’t discredit yourself so much Eiji.” 

“Like what?” Eiji asked. After being told he was plain countless times before from several other people, he was curious to hear what the blonde’s answer would be. 

“Well, you’re good at being able to understand people, and telling people the truth, even if it’s something they don’t want to hear. You’re able to calm people down with just your presence alone, and you make an amazing Japanese breakfast. Are those not things to be proud of?” Ash gave Eiji a confidence boost that he’s never experienced before. Hearing what made him special from someone as equally special in his life left the Japanese boy giddy. He caught his boyfriend off guard, smooshed his face between his hands, and gave him a light peck on his lips, a grin from ear to ear. 

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” 

“Oh! There they are!” A familiar voice danced into Eiji’s ears. He hasn’t heard it in ages. He turned around to see his little sister running towards them, her ponytail full of the same ebony coloured hair bouncing right after her as she closed in. He hoped she didn’t see their public display of affection. 

“Aki!” Eiji called out. The petite girl ran until she slammed straight into her brother’s chest, wrapping her arms around him in an attempted bear hug. Although she may be great at sports, she was no where strong enough to get her desired results, and that was to knock the wind out of her older brother, if not completely knock him down to the ground. 

“I missed you!” She said, her voice full of excitement now that her older brother has returned home. She was clearly having one of those sentimental moments he mentioned to Ash. Her voice was muffled with the sweater the black haired boy was wearing as she rubbed her face into it. “How was America?”

“It was great! So great, that I brought my boy-“ He caught himself mid-sentence. That would’ve been bad if he let the cat out of the bag a bit too early for both of their comfort. He coughed. “My friend back with me.” She lifted her face out of Eiji’s sweater and shifted her gaze towards Ash, mustering the greatest look of suspicion she could ever give. 

Before she could say anything, Eiji’s father broke the ice between them and the unfamiliar American boy their son brought back with him. 

“Eiji, welcome home!” His dad warmly greeted the two of them. “Did you miss Japan?” 

“Of course I did! But,” he made eye contact with Ash who was standing at a small distance away from the family reunion. “A certain someone kept me busy most of my time, so I didn’t feel as homesick as I thought.” 

“That’s good! Now,” His father turned to get a good look at the blonde and pushed up the glasses that were constantly sliding from his face. “Aren’t you going to introduce that friend of yours?” 

“Oh yeah! This is Ash Lynx. He’s my friend from New York,” he introduced the boy, making sure not to slip up this time. “And Ash, this is my dad Okumura Haruto.” 

Then Eiji nudged Ash in the side with his elbow and winked. “Now’s your chance.” He whispered in English.

Ash’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Y-Yo-ro-shi-ku? onegaishimasu.” He stuttered out. It was understandable why he was so nervous. After all, Eiji only taught him the phrase a few hours ago on the plane. 

It was the most adorable thing to Eiji to see his boyfriend attempting to speak his mother tongue. He was glad that the blonde was trying to go the extra mile, though it wasn’t necessary. Laughter bubbled inside of him as him and the rest of his family stayed silent, until it finally erupted into a fit. Everyone in his family started to laugh, and from the looks of Ash’s face, he had no sweet clue as to why. 

“It’s fine,” his father said in English. “We speak English, so don’t worry.” He flashed an apologetic smile that made Eiji and him look almost identical had it not been for his father’s visible wrinkles. “That wasn’t so bad for a first time! With a little more practice, you’ll be fluent in no time!” 

“E-i-j-i.” Ash drew out the syllables to to his name using his annoyed-but-subtlety-scary tone to grab Eiji’s attention, but couldn’t because the boy was laughing too hard.

“What? That was...” he was laughing so hard he thought he would have abs after. “So funny..” He said in between gasps for air. Once he started to calm down, he wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, the opportunity was too good. Consider us even for the gum chewing?” 

-

After the two additional Okumura’s helped them carry their luggage to the car, they were on their way back to their house where— according to Eiji’s father— a warm meal would be awaiting them. 

On the way back, what Eiji discovered about his boyfriend, was that it was the little things that amused him; like how fascinating he found driving on the opposite side was or how clean the air, and less densely packed everyone was compared to New York. 

“Gizmo is pretty.” Ash breathlessly said as the car did a small thump over the bridge they were crossing. 

“Izumo.” Eiji corrected. “Isn’t it? I like it a lot more than Tokyo. It’s a lot less crowded plus,” He unwinded the window a crack and took a deep breath, fresh air filling his nose. He missed this. New York smelled nothing like this. The only thing that filled his nose there was the horrible stench of sewage or car exhaust. “You don’t get this in crowded cities.” 

Ash did the same, letting the fresh air deep into his system, heavily exhaling before repeating. The rest of the way home, he stayed silent, afraid to say anything just in case it were out of line. He wanted to make a good first impression on his lover’s parents, though he wasn’t too sure he would if they heard all about what he’s done in New York. 

-

As his dad and little sister were being kind hosts and helped retrieve their luggage from the trunk, Eiji found the keys he neatly tucked away in the front pouch of his backpack at the beginning of his trip to New York and inserted the first key he grabbed into the keyhole. With a small click, he turned the handle, yelling, “I’m home!” 

The moment Eiji said that two worded phrase, was the moment he immediately regretted it. Heavy footsteps quickly made their way across the small living area that separated the kitchen and front door. It was his Mom. “Eiji! Ibe-san told me what happened in America!” From the tone of her voice, he knew she was concerned. She gave him a firm hug before taking his face into her hands, tilting and inspecting it at every possible angle. “Any cuts? Bruises? Scrapes?”

He instinctively, but gently took both of her wrists in his hands and set them down by her waist. He was used to this over protectiveness and knew exactly what to do. 

“I’m fine,” He reassured her. “Nothing bad happened to me in America.” Which wasn’t exactly true nor was it false. In order to change the topic quickly, he threw his boyfriend under the bus. “Ash was with me the whole time being my tour guide.” 

It almost completely slipped his mother’s mind that her son was bringing his friend back with him when she replied, “Oh! Ash was it? Nice to meet you. I’m Okumura Ayaka.” 

-

Once formalities were out of the way between the blonde and Eiji’s mother, and his dad and Aki brought their luggage in, she invited them into the kitchen where a delicious dinner was sitting on the table. 

“Wow! This looks amazing!” Eiji prompted Ash to take a seat first, before taking the one beside him. He hasn’t had a home cooked meal from his mom since he left for New York. He gave his thanks for the meal and started to dig in. 

Everything on the table looked so foreign to Ash, except his one favourite dish, natto. Ash grimaced, but for Eiji, he’ll eat it again. He prayed that he would like whatever his mom decided to cook up. 

“Here,” The black haired boy grabbed a dish the size of his hand and pointed at its contents with his chopsticks. “You should try some of this.” It was grilled mackerel. 

Ash cut a small piece of with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. His face lit up. “Delicious... Eiji can cook nowhere like you can m’am.” 

He elbowed the blonde’s arm. “Is this bully Eiji day for you?!”  
-

After dinner and a warm bath, Ash flopped onto Eiji’s bed, ruffling his hair with the towel around his neck. He was comfortable, a satisfied look on his face. It went greatly, and Ash made an amazing impression on his family as they grilled him for answers during their interrogation. Some of the answers Ash gave were obvious lies to Eiji, such as lying about studying English literature in university, but it didn’t sound like the brightest idea to tell them he was a gang leader. 

Ash broke the silence, “Your parents are really nice.” 

A look of relief flashed over Eiji’s face as he replied, “I’m glad you hit it off so well with them. Now,” he changed gears almost instantly. “Why are you on my bed?!” He asked in annoyance, holding the comforter for the spare futon he set up on the floor. The nerve of him!

Taking his towel and gracefully throwing it on the back of the chair at Eiji’s desk, he repositioned himself. “Why can’t I?” He protested, before patting the empty space beside him. “There’s enough space for you too.” 

Eiji sighed before finally relenting and taking his place beside Ash, the bed becoming comfortably cramped at the new addition. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling himself closer. Each breath Ash took tickled his nape. 

“What’s with you being so clingy all of a sudden?” He jested as he embraced the familiar warmth of the same position several times before. Every time was a different experience, but gave him the same results. It took away every insecurity he had and replaced it with a sense of security. It felt natural to him to be by the blonde’s side. Hopefully Ash felt the same way. 

“Thank you.” Were the two words that came from his boyfriend’s mouth. He was being awfully sentimental, which were rare moments, but Eiji appreciated them. It showed him that Ash was more than what he made himself out to be. He wasn’t just a cold killer or a lynx, he was human. 

Eiji turned himself over so his black eyes could look into his jade green ones. Under the moonlight that danced across them from the open window, they sparkled. “There’s no need to thank me now, idiot. I haven’t even shown you the rest of what Izumo has to offer!”

“I know. I just wanted to tell you that.” A soft smile on his face before his eyelids began to droop. They had a long day and tried their best to stay awake the whole day in order to face less severe consequences from jetlag. Once Eiji heard light snoring from his boyfriend, he closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello it’s been quite a while! Sorry it has taken me a really long time to update! School’s been kickin my ass as of late and I may of may not have been procrastinating by playing a lot of SSBU aha... 
> 
> Anyways! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm giving it a try at writing some AshEiji! Imma be real with you, I still haven't gotten over the ending for Banana Fish, so I decided to write about them going to Japan. I already have plans in mind about their trip to Japan, but by all means, feel free to leave me an ask *COUGHS* nijiirorhyme.tumblr.com with some recommendations of what they should do while Japan!! As always, thank you for reading and comments/kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Next up: Meeting the Family


End file.
